wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy Says "It's Time To Go To Sleep"/Transcript
This is the transcript for Dorothy Says "It's Time To Go To Sleep" Transcript (It starts with a sink bowl on the bottom of Dorothy's shelf, then it cuts to Dorothy laying in bed). Dorothy: ''(Chuckles) I've had such a busy day, and I'm rather tired. So I'm going to sleep in my bed. I do love my bed, and I love going to sleep all warm and cozy. I'm wearing my sleeping cap, It keeps my head warm. And, my beautiful nightgown. ''(It then cuts to Dorothy washing her face with a wet towel). Dorothy: 'I've washed my face, and my hands. ''(Then it cuts to Dorothy putting tooth paste on her tooth brush, then she brushes her teeth) 'Dorothy: '''And I've brushed and cleaned my teeth. ''(It then cuts back to Dorothy's room) '''Dorothy: ''(Giggles) I've had so many visiters today. Captain Feathersword droped by this morning, and so did Henry the Octopus. This afternoon, Wags came along, and he wanted me to play ball with him. Then after he'd gone, The Fairies came by. Clare, Larissa, Lucia, and little baby Maria. ''(Giggles) ''Lucia wanted me to push her on the swing. ''(It cuts to Dorothy's Garden where she's wearing her tutu, and the fairies are pushing Lucia on the swing). Dorothy: 'I've had a cup of rosy tea, which will help me sleep. I like to read a story when I get into bed, It relaxes me, and helps me fell ready for sleep. ''(She picks up the book on her lap). 'Dorothy: '''Hmm, this one looks interesting. It's about my friend Captain fethersword the friendly pirate, and his adventures sailing around the world. It's got writing, and pictures as well, it's perfect! ''(It cuts to the top of Dorothy's shelf, where a golden statue, and a Fairy Clare doll, then it cuts back to sleepy Dorothy). '''Dorothy: ''(Yawns) I'm nearly ready for sleep. I've put my nightgown on, and my sleeping cap, I've cleaned my teath and had a wash, I've had a warm drink, and I've got a story to read. ''(She then checks her book, and looks to her right). Dorothy: 'I have a glass of water near my bed in case I wake up in the middle of the night and feel thirsty. And, there are some tissues near my bed. Oh, ''(Giggles) ''I nearly forgot. ''(She picks up the teddy bear off her lap). 'Dorothy: '''It's your turn tonight Teddy. Hmm, some soft gentle music would be lovely. ''(The music for The Teddy Bear Lullaby begins to play). 'Dorothy: '''Ah, a lullaby. Just what I wanted. ''(Dorothy then starts singing as she rocks her teddy bear). '''Dorothy: ''(Singing) You're in my arms, my baby Safe and warm, my baby You're born asleep, my baby So close your eyes for me. You dream of the world. Sweet dreams, little girl. Of oceans and rainbows and flowers then. You sleep through the night. I'll still hold you tight. You're safe in my arms. Go to sleep. ''(The music stops and Dorothy places her teddy bear back on her lap) Dorothy: 'I'll just read a page or two. ''(She opens the book and begins to read, but lets out a long yawn). '''Dorothy: ''(Yawns then chuckles) I really am tired tonight. ''(She puts her book down, and yawns again). Dorothy: ''(Yawns) I think I'll finish the story another day. It really is sleeping time. Goodnight everyone, I'll see you next time. ''(Dorothy then falls asleep as the light turn off. Then it cuts to her Fairy dolls, then some teddy bears and her lamp). Category:Transcripts Category:2007 Category:Finished Transcripts